


Día 2 - Nieve

by KutziShiro



Series: MakoHaru Festival 2016 [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasia, M/M, MakoHaru Festival 2016, Tumblr: makoharufestival
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: Es invierno y la nieve cubre todo. Seres de la naturaleza lo experimentan de diferente modo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Día 2 - Nieve.
> 
> Fandom: Free!
> 
> Personajes: Tachibana Makoto. Nanase Haruka.
> 
> Género: AU. Shonen-ai. Fantasía.
> 
> Advertencias: Ninguna. ¿Shonen-ai?
> 
> Resumen: Es invierno y la nieve cubre todo. Seres de la naturaleza lo experimentan de diferente modo.
> 
> Palabras: 574
> 
> Estado: Terminado.
> 
> Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Nota: Este fic participa en el MakoHaru Festival 2016, con el promp del día 2 «nieve».

Voló ayudado por el aire, libre sin que nada le detuviera hasta caer en la copa de un árbol que ya había perdido todas sus hojas, no se movería de ahí en un buen rato así que se acomodó en las ramas admirando su obra, un manto blanco cubría ya todo y seguía cayendo.

Entonces sintió un temblor.

Se asomó hacia el suelo pero no vio a nadie moviendo el tronco.

Puso atención y volvió a sentirlo, cerca, debajo, rodeándolo.

Era el árbol.

Se acercó al tronco del árbol y materializó una mano azul que puso encima de la madera.

Poco a poco un rostro verdoso se materializó ahí.

─¿Hola? ─preguntó el rostro y enseguida estornudó. El visitante se materializó con la forma de un joven de piel azul.

─Hola ─saludó al rostro verde.

─Estás muy frío ─se quejó este.

─Es por que es invierno.

─¿Y tenías que caer aquí?

─Soy de ir a donde quiera.

─Cuando acabe el invierno desaparecerás.

─Cuando acabe el invierno… ─habló con voz soñadora─ subiré al cielo o bajaré al subsuelo, quizás me una a un río, aún no lo sé.

─¿Te gusta estar frío?

No contestó de inmediato.

─No me gusta estar congelado por que no puedo moverme ─le gustaba ser copos de nieve o gotas de lluvia cayendo, le gustaba ser parte de un río, le gustaba ser nube y recorrer los cielos.

El árbol le miró tratando de leer su expresión, parecía disfrutar lo que hacía tanto como él disfrutaba ser sombra, ser casa de algún animal o llenarse de verdes hojas.

─¿Cómo te llamas? ─el chico azul dejó de soñar y lo miró.

─Haruka.

─Mucho gusto Haruka, yo soy Makoto ─se presentó─ ¿podrías dejar de congelarme?

Haruka casi se rió por la petición.

─Una vez que he caído con esta forma no puedo irme tan fácil ─Makoto se mostró en serio abatido por eso.

─No me gusta el invierno.

─Yo no hago el invierno, sólo me adapto a él.

Era fácil decir eso para él, como árbol no tenía muchas opciones y el invierno le quitaba las hojas y alejaba a sus amigos, la tierra en sus raíces era fría e incómoda.

Haruka miró su rostro afectado sintiendo lástima por él, le gustaban los árboles y la fauna en general por que ellos gustaban de él, al menos cuando era agua corriente se mostraban felices de verlo.

Por otro lado… puede que se dejara llevar por el ritmo de las estaciones pero aún era libre.

La nieve sobre y bajo el árbol se empezó a derretir y a calentar. Makoto parpadeó sorprendido al sentir como la nieve se convertía en agua tibia y sonrió de felicidad.

Cuando Haruka abrió los ojos encontró que el espíritu del árbol había salido del tronco con la forma de un joven como hizo él, con la diferencia de que el cuerpo del recién aparecido era de color verdoso y apariencia áspera.

─Gracias ─le dijo con una radiante sonrisa. Haruka sintió que se le calentaban las mejillas.

─No fue nada…

Nunca se había quedado mucho tiempo en un solo lugar pero se quedó con Makoto aun cuando la primavera llegó y la nieve se derritió, a veces se iba pero volvía en forma de lluvia, hizo un pozo en las raíces del árbol de Makoto donde guardó una parte de sí, de ese modo siempre podría volver. Makoto crecía más grande y frondoso que nunca alimentándose de Haruka, volviéndose uno.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
